


Chocolate

by korolevax



Series: Stucky One-Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Sexy, Short Story, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/korolevax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky pigs out on new-age food and uses his oozing charisma and sex appeal to make Steve give him more treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Steve hadn't remembered his best friend having such a sweet tooth.

Bucky roamed around the kitchen of their shared condo in New York. His bare feet made shuffling sounds across the hard wood flooring. Steve didn't even have to look over his shoulder to know that Bucky was raiding the pantry; the fridge opened and closed, the cupboards shifting around frantically as he searched the shelves.

Looking at him from his spot on the couch, Steve propped his feet up on the ottoman and decided to enjoy the show. He set the book he was reading down over his knee.

His boyfriend had gotten serious in his search of food; his thick arms rose behind his head, snapping the elastic off his wrist and tying his hair into a bun with it. He groaned to himself as he grabbed a box of cellophane wrapped brownies from the pantry and tore them opened.

"Are you enjoying getting fat?" Steve teased. He simply raised a brow at the other man and laid his arm over the back of the couch.

Bucky glared at Steve before shoving a bite of the over-processed food in his mouth. "This is so good I think I waited seventy years for this."

"I think I know the feeling." Steve smiled gingerly. He was glad Bucky had grown comfortable enough to joke about it. During the first few weeks of living together, James would have a breakdown over the simplest things like not knowing with remote turned on the television.

And here he was, ripping open plastic wrappers like a pregnant bear about to go into hibernation.

"Do you want me to call Clint over? I hear he makes the best homemade cookies." Steve attempted to say with a straight face.

Buck's face was straight with gravity before he realized Steve was joking. "Shut up, punk." Bucky grunted, turning around and facing his back to Steve. He closed the box and set it back in it's place in the cupboard. "Steve, for the love of God, please tell me you have more food."

Steve shrugged his shoulders casually. "I don't think so. I think it all disappeared in the past hour."

Bucky whined again, a sort of squeal he only expected to come from a dog. "Look, punk. This food is delicious and I don't mind getting fat considering your scrawny ass can just carry me everywhere. So where's the food?"

Too breath-taken by Bucky's teasing insults to reply, Steve just chuckled and took a deep breath as if to say " _sorry, sucks for you_." That left a dejected sneer over James's face as he sighed, shuffling his feet as he walked.

"What good are you?" Bucky huffed under his breath. He sat down on the space of the couch Steve left open, quickly laying down and letting his head fall on Steve's lap.

After a moment on looking down and studying Bucky's face, Steve draped his arm over the other man's chest and teased, "Going into a sugar coma now?"

Bucky just groaned again, swatting his hand away before reaching up and playfully swatting Steve's face. "Quit it, punk."

The blonde just chuckled, pushed his hand down and resumed his old position. "Whatever, jerk."

Bucky closed his eyes, his chest steadily rising and falling. Steve kept his hand on Bucky's torso. The subtle movements eased him. It was also nice to know the excessive sugar hadn't stopped his heart. 

Steve grabbed the book off his knee again, holding it open with one hand as his other softly and subconsciously rubbed circles on Bucky's torso. He doubted his partner was asleep, as he accidently let a few content hums past his lips as Steve lightly caressed his chest. 

Looking over to his side, Steve quietly set his book down again and reached over to the side table beside the couch. Laying on it was a bowl of candies, just a few individual treats Steve had grown to like.

He snatched a piece of chocolate up in his hand, casually unfolding the foil. His hand still played affectionate circles over Bucky's chest. James's eyes shot open as the sound of the crackling wrapper, darting up to watch Steve snatch it between his teeth.

"What is that?" Bucky asked calmly, but the lump in his throat stated otherwise.

Steve took his eyes off his book to look at his best friend and gave him a casual shrug. "Nothing."

Bucky's eyes widened further as he turned his head to get a clearer look. "You little shit, you lied to me."

The blonde shrugged again, sneaking another candy from the dish and holding it in his palm. "You just put me out of a week's worth of food. Can you blame me?"

Bucky scowled, raising his arm and punching Cap's shoulder. Steve couldn't help but laugh, leaning away from his teasing abuser. "Don't be rude."

The brunette scoffed. He sat up as he heard the familiar foil crinkling when Steve unwrapped another chocolate. "I could say the same, punk."

Steve didn't say anything else. He pulled the candy from the wrapped and gripped it between his front teeth. It tauntingly hung in front of Bucky, his eyes watching it like a dog.

"Share?" Bucky asked, trying to be as calm as he could. When Steve shook his head, the brunette, growled and leaned in closer to him. "Share."

His demands only made Steve amused. The blonde sighed, wiggling the chocolate in his lips. He wasn't even eating it. He simply sat there being an adorable idiot that Bucky wanted to punch more and more with every passing second. 

Bucky's eyes darted back and forth from Steve's cerulean orbs to the candy in his mouth. He couldn't sit still any longer; James stood up, crawling closer to Steve and eventually settling down over his lap. He straddled his long legs over his partner's, his hands laying firmly down on the other man's shoulders.

"Share." Bucky demanded yet again.

Steve still refused. The blonde man just closed his eyes, humming to himself as he kept the chocolate between his teeth.

Bucky huffed again, air rushing from his mouth and blowing back stray bits of hair. He couldn't keep himself from leaning forward and parting his lips until his teeth latched around the other end of the chocolate.

Steve shifted happily in his seat as if he had been waiting for that all long. Dammit, he probably had, as Bucky knew by the way he moved his arms off the back of the couch as wrapped them around the brunette's torso instead.

Soft breaths came out and mixed together. Bucky was reluctant to--hoping they could stay so close and so intimate for a bit longer--bite the chocolate in half. His piece fell into his mouth, the warm sweetness melting over his tongue.

Buzzing with satisfaction, Bucky rubbed his nose gently against Steve's as he chewed on his candy. He was conflicted to scarf it down and kiss Steve or let them both wait a bit longer for it like the idiots they were. The chocolate finally melted down, and Bucky swallowed his food with a visible bulge in his throat.

Immediately after, he leaned forward and captured Steve's lips in a kiss. The taste of chocolate still lingered on them, only driving him to deepen their touch. Bucky let out a satisfied moan as Steve's blue eyes fluttered closed, his lips opening a bit to make room for Bucky's.

Bucky couldn't help but flick out his tongue, swiping the taste of sugar of Steve's lip. The sensation was incorrigible. Steve's chest puffed out as he took a deep breath and inhaled Bucky's presence.

"Do you have any more of those?" Bucky asked in a whisper. His voice was hushed, lips moving against Steve's as he spoke.

Nodding and completely hypnotized, Steve grabbed the candy dish and held it between them. Bucky's hand wrapped over his own, the warm skin tingling against each other as their breaths came out in synchronized patterns.

Bucky grabbed the dish in his hand, pushing himself quickly off Steve's lap. He fell back onto the floor, somersaulting before standing up and running away with a flawless perfection that made Steve growl with affection. "Thank you, babe!"

Steve stood up off the couch, grunting with frustration more than anything as he chased Bucky through their flat. "Dammit, jerk!"

"You know you love me!" Bucky tauntingly retorted. He kept running, throwing a piece of candy at Steve just to anger him.

"Bucky!"

╰ ★ ╮


End file.
